Save me!
by destiney2cute
Summary: Fitz hires a brilliant beautiful woman who he soon falls in love with. She fall in love with him too but will he be able to steal the love of his life from her boyfriend? If so will there exes allow them to live the happy life they deserve?
1. Hi

Olivia arrived at the White house, today is her first day. She is so nervous but she refuses to show it. She walked to her new office while she was cleaning she heard her phone ring in her purse. She answered and said "Hello." "Hey baby how's your morning going so far?" Said a deep voice it was Edison Davis her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes she JUST seen him 30 minutes ago. "Good." That's when the president walked in "That's gre-" "Hi"

"Hi" was the response of the president

Edison asked "who are you talking to?"

Olivia didn't respond she was to busy taking in every inch of the man standing before her.

"Who is the man in the background?" Edison said getting irritated.

There eyes were locked with other they heard nothing seen nothing but admire each other. She smiled and he smiled but Olivia smile didn't reach her eyes like Fitz. Fitz was reading her. He seen pain, betrayal, happiness, and excitement.

Edison screamed "Olivia!"

Olivia eyes stayed locked with fitz when she answered "what?" as if he interrupted something big.

"Who were you talking to?" Fitz walked closer.

"I have to go Edison good day."

Edison told she better not hang up but she did anyways.

Fitz smiled at her. He never seen such a beautiful woman and he had his share of women but none as beautiful they had nothing on her. All he knew about her was she was "THEE BEST" she's dating which is a real bummer made him sad sometimes. She is also a workaholic and Cyrus "work wife."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Olivia smiled at him. She never seen suck blue-grey eyes before and all that her she so badly wants to run her fingers through it. He had a beautiful smile with pretty dimples and he is so muscular. He's very sexy. I'm surprised he became president he was a divorced father of 2 teenagers. The oldest is Jerry I think he is 16 and the youngest is a girl Karen who is 13 I believe.

As they admired each other there was a knock on the door breaking their gaze he went and opened it. Cyrus came and told them to follow him they have a meeting in 5. They bother did as told. They took glances at each other every chance they got.


	2. For Olivia Eyes Only

Edison was so pissed with Liv. "Whoever that man was most be really good looking. I'm her boyfriend and she looking at other men. I'm going to find out who this man she is so interested in." He was going through her dressers. He mustered "There's got to be something anything." That's when he found it a her private Journal that read "For Olivia Eyes Only" He went all the way to October. That's when he knew who the guy was the President of The United States. He had a look of disgust on his face. He was the Senator he could go to the White House and embarrass 's exactly what he did. Edison walked towards the oval. Lauren went into the Oval while the President was in a meeting with Olivia and Cyrus

"Sir, Senator Edison Davis would like to see you NOW."

Olivia had a look of horror across her face "Why?"

"I don't know ma'am."

"Go see please."

Lauren left she reached Edison and said "Ms. Pope would like to know why."

"For. Olivia. Eyes. Only. Now. Go tell her that."

Lauren did as told. Olivia started shaking because she knew why he was there.

She looked at Fitz who was looking at her concerned and Cyrus who was worried. "I have to go."

Fitz asked "Why?"

"Cyrus?" Olivia looked at him for help

"Sir, she will be right back. The Senator is her boyfriend and he wants to talk to her."

"Alright"

Olivia was too scared to move "Cyrus?"

"It's alright I'll be near."

Olivia left out the room . "Why is she so scared of her boyfriend?"

"I can't answer that sir."

"But you know why?"

"Yes sir but I'm not allowed to tell anymore it's for Olivia's safety."

"Is he forcing her to be with him?"

"I can't answer that sir."

Cyrus got a text from Olivia saying "Bring a bandage kit. Livvie"

"I'll be back sir."

"Alright, hurry up."

Cyrus got what she asked for and rushed to went into her office she was sitting on the floor holding her risk. Cyrus helped her clean up a deep cut across her risk and wrap it neither saying a word. Cyrus called a maid to clean the coffee off the floor. Olivia got off the floor putting her hurt hand in her pocket. Fitz was waiting for them and they continued the meeting. Fitz noticed how Olivia was quiet and kept her hand in her pockets. As Cyrus was talking about the news head lines Fitz blurt out "what did he do to you. Cyrus stopped. Olivia looked at Fitz and back down.

"Olivia!"

"Nothing Mr. President." Olivia said looking away knowing her eyes and tears would betray her.

Fitz told Cyrus to leave and Olivia to stay.

"Now Mr. President." Olivia said walking towards the door "there's no need for this please let me leave."

Fitz ignored her pleas "Let me see your hand." He said gently.

"It's nice to know you care about your co-workers that can only help you."

In a blink of an eye he was across the room with her hurt risk in his hand.

"Did he do this?"

Olivia look away knowing her eyes would betray her at the moment.

"Olivia did. He. Do. This!? Fitz said a little more forcefully

"No."

"Olivia -"

"I have to go now."

"Olivia-"

"I have work to do." Olivia eyes betrayed her and told her everything he needed to know.

Fitz saw the hurt, pain, and sadness. He wanted to take all of it away. "Olivia can-"

"I! Need! To! Go!" She practically screamed as her voice cracked. She seen a flash of hurt cross her eyes at her tone.

He moved out her way."Alright."

Mr. President?

Fitz walked to his desk. "My name is Fitz."

"Mr. President-"

"Say my name Olivia."

"I'm sorry Mr. President." She walked out. She mentally made a note to get him something special for her forgiveness and how glad she is to work for him.

/

Fitz still shocked from her tone. He made a mental note to get her out of that relationship with Edison.

Fitz started working then stopped. "That's not I'm going to do I'm going to win her heart." he thought to himself.

Fitz made a plan then went back to work.


	3. The Devil That Lives On Earth

Olivia had a long day at work. Abby her best friend came to her house. When they got in they heard her bed moving and moans of pain. Abby asked "Is he having sex in YOUR house in YOUR bed with someone that is not YOU?"

"Let's just go to your place for awhile." she whispered not wanting Edison to know she's there.

"No!" Abby said loudly

"Abby shush."

Abby walked up to Olivia room door and took pictures of him inside his secretary from the back. She took a video. "This will come in handy soon." She thought to herself.

Olivia was afraid he would see her but he was to busy giving it to his secretary. Abby slid her phone safely in her purse after she sent the pictures and video to her, Cyrus, Harrison, Huck, and Quinn email. Olivia didn't notice what Abby did. They were standing now that they were sure Edison wouldn't notice. Olivia lost her footing and fell. The door completely opened. Edison shoved his secretary on the floor and wrapped the covers around him leaving his Secretary laying naked on the floor.

"Olivia what are you doing here?"

Abby responded for her "She lives here you idiot!" Abby was fuming, that man is physically and emotionally hurting her best friend and she will find all the dirt on Edison to make sure he will leave forever.

Olivia helped the 24 year old girl onto her feet and wrapped her in a towel. Olivia knew she was happily married with two children. The girl was crying a river. Olivia held her arms out knowing he forced her. The girl wrapped her arms around Olivia waist and cried. Olivia sat her on the toilet seat while she went to get her clothes from Edison who was hungrily looking at Olivia. SHe could see something sticking up in the covers and Edison smiled knowing she knew he wanted her. Olivia didn't smile though she had a look of disgust on her face and that pissed Edison off. She reached for the clothes Edison held in her hand but Edison had other ideas. He pulled her on top of him getting off her. She could feel his penis on her stomach she felt like throwing up. Abby and the Secretary kept trying to get Olivia from under him. He said "Will you two stop! I'm trying to have sex with my girl!" Olivia was fighting him. "We are not having sex. Never. Never. Never." He slapped her.

"Yes! We! Are!"

"Your nasty horny trash!"

He punched her in the jaw and scratched her face. Olivia felt the blood.

Olivia couldn't fight anymore but the two women wouldn't stop. He was forcing penis between her legs getting closer to it's target. Olivia just cried and kept her legs as tight as possible. The feeling of him on her made her throw up in his eyes, mouth, ears, nose, and chest. Edison fell off the bed. The two women helped Olivia up and they all ran to Olivia's car which had the most gas. Olivia whole body was either cut or bruised so she couldn't drive. The Secretary was in so much pain and all her muscles were to worn out . Abby was the only one fit to drive. Once they were driving The Secretary asked "where would are we going?" Olivia answered "We need to go to your house and get your family and some clothes then we go get clothes from Abby house for her then we go to the bank so I can get money to buy me some clothes then we go to Cyrus house." The girl gave Abby her address and they got to her house. Olivia and The Secretary Amanda Tanner told her husband the whole story. He was angry and sad but mostly mad at himself for not noticing and being there for his wife. They packed and went to Abby house she packed put her stuff in the trunk and drove to the bank. Olivia took all her money from the bank and off to Cyrus house they went. When seem how the group that was in front of his door he let them in. "Cyrus we only need 4 bedrooms, please?" Olivia handed him $2,000 dollars. "Of course I'll help you not for money. You keep it you'll need it." Cyrus showed everyone to there rooms. James was cleaning her scratches and bruises. He went online shopping for her using her credit card. He bought her sleep wear, under garments, hygiene needs, hair products, casual clothes, perfume, lotion, shoes, cream for cuts and bruises, and work clothes. She was very grateful everything would be delivered tomorrow afternoon to Cyrus office. For tonight Olivia slept in a pink silk bra and panties. Her pink silk pants from Abby house and a silk see through pink fed them knowing Olivia hadn't eaten in a few days and still wouldn't after they forced her to eat she took a shower and got ready for bed. Before she went to sleep Cyrus came in. "Liv you got to leave him before he kills you."

"Your know him and his cousins will kill me if I did."

"Then we will find all the dirt possible on them. You have to at least try, please?"

Olivia sighed "Fine. We'll start in the morning."

"Make sure you call out in the morning I will too. Good night Liv."

"Good night Cyrus."

"I promise he won't hurt you anymore." With that Cyrus closed the door.

Olivia drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep dreaming about the President saving her from the Devil that lived on Earth.

_Please leave me comments, Reviews, advice, and ideas._


	4. It's Time I Fight Back

Olivia woke up to everyone around her bed Abby was holding her hand, the children was trying to keep from falling asleep on her bed, Cyrus, Harrison, Huck, Amanda, Troy (Amanda husband), and James were at the end of the bed at the small table brainstorming. Abby seen her sitting up "good morning."

"mm good morning" Olivia got out of bed and went to the bathroom and came back out everyone got up and gave us kisses on the cheek. The two kids fell asleep on the bed leaving no space for her. Their mother noticed and said "I'm sorry let me move them." Olivia stopped the woman. "It's fine they are only 4." She nodded and sat back down.

Olivia whispered to the kids "Now if you two are going to sleep with me you have to make space for me." The two kids made space in the middle of the bed when she sat against the head board they snuggled up in her lap. She covered them with her blanket. She listened to Harrison tell her there plan and she told them the flaws in the plan then Abby and Cyrus fixed them Amanda Troy and Huck made sure that each part of the plan was perfect. Olivia was tired and scooted down on the bed with kids . The little girl head laid on her chest right above her heart. The little boy crawled on Olivia stomach and slept. Even though they were laying over her injuries. She fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Hours passed and soon everyone but James was sleep. There was a knock on the door and James opened the door to the president. He asked "where is Cyrus?"

"He's sleeping." James said.

"Do you know where Olivia is then?" Fitz was irritated because Cyrus called him and Olivia out and he found out Cyrus was sitting around sleeping. He also came to give Olivia her boxes that went to Cyrus office but he didn't know where she lived or her phone number but he didn't want her to think he was stalking her so he didn't ask secret service to find it.

"She is sleeping."

"Yes sir."

The secret service asked to come in and search the place. James let them do there job.

When the house was cleared James let Fitz in.

"Can I see them?"

"Now president Grant this is the first time my husband got a peaceful sleep and Olivia really needs it."

"I won't wake them up."

Fitz followed James up the stairs to a room.

"Here you go."

"Is Cyrus or Olivia in here?"

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"Go in president Grant."

When Fitz opened the door he seen the sweetest sight. Fitz felt his kids walk up next to him, he knew they were tired all 3 of them was exhausted. Fitz watched Olivia sleep with a little boy on her stomach and a little girl on her chest. A red-headed woman laid at the end of the bed leaving enough space for another person between her and Olivia. Cyrus head laid peacefully on Olivia thighs and a woman sitting on top of a man laid her head the red-head legs with a pillow against the woman back is were the man rested his head. There was a black man with his feet on a table and his head laying on top his arms which were on the table. There was a young woman in a recliner and a man against her legs and his head laid in her lap. Fitz got closer and seen Olivia scratched up face arms. He made a loud gasp. Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see the president watching her.

"Mr. President-"

"What happened to you?"

"We will have to talk about that later. Your kids look tired. Why are you here?" Olivia whispered so she didn't wake the others

"I was going to ask Cyrus to watch the kids for the day they can't get sleep at the White House and I was going to get your address and bring your boxes and stuff that was delivered today. He whispered.

"You can put the boxes in the living room."

"Ok."

"And your kids can join the crew." The kids heard her and joined her got comfortable and went to sleep Fitz left promising to be back and Olivia went back to sleep. Everyone woke up around 6:00 p.m.

The first children took the kids out to play so the adults can talk.

The adults went over the plans soon Fitz was back.

"Hi" he said happy she was alone in her room. Fitz watched her move around putting things away .

"Hi."

"I want answers today Olivia."

Olivia took a deep breath "Sit down."

Fitz sat and waited.

"It all started 2 years ago. I met Edison Davis, he was sweet, caring, and gentle. Months passed as we dated and he was always angry because I wouldn't sleep with him. So he started sleeping around with everyone including my best friend. I tried to break up with him but he blackmailed me. He found out about my sister changing her identity to keep from being arrested and killed. She was framed like she killed a man. I was with her when it happened no one believed me. So she changed everything She dyed her hair, cut it, a new name, birth certificate, social security number . I loved my sister to much to say I don't care. If I hit him he would tell. I tried paying for his silence but it didn't work. He wanted me because I was pretty and smart I could help his political career. There was times I felt like fighting back he had my sister life dangling over my head. I never tried to escape him until now. After seeing how willing everyone was to protect me I found myself again and I'm done being a wimpy bitch. I'm fighting back like the gladiator I am. I don't need a hero because I am my hero. I'm going to go home and I'm going to stay that's my house dammit. I'm going to make this man pay two years of pain he caused me. I'm going to end his precious career and his freedom. I'm going back to the top and no one is getting in my way." Olivia finally took a breath.

"Can I help?"

"Nooo Mr. President you have enough problems. Problems that are more important than my life and problems."

"You are the most important person in my life."

"Mr. President." Olivia said blushing and backing up.

"Say my name Livvie." Fitz was walking in her direction.

"That would be inappropriate Mr. President." Olivia was against the wall.

"Let's be inappropriate Livvie."

He was so close she could feel his breathing."Your to close Mr. President."

"Do you want me closer Ms. Pope?" Fitz was smiling.

"Your to close." Olivia was enjoying his closeness but he was the president her boss.

There was a knock so Fitz opened the door and Cyrus walked in smiling. "Olivia we found out who framed your sister and we found out how to get Edison out of everyone life for good.

"I thought we agreed I'd do that myself."

"Edison is a murderer and your sister is innocent. Edison used you in more ways than one."

"What are you saying?"

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS, REVIEWS, ADVICE, AND IDEAS. ;-)**_


	5. Free & The First Girlfriend

Cyrus smile was so big it was scary. "Olivia Pope. You. Are. A. Free. Woman. No need to blackmail. No need to hide. You are free to date, you can date the President for all I care and Edison won't be able to do shit about it not behind bars or even better 6 feet underground. You are a free woman Olivia Pope." Cyrus was creeping Fitz and Olivia out. Cyrus sat down smiling.

"Cyrus what did you find out?" Olivia said unsure of what just happened.

"We found out who framed your sister?" Cyrus said happy.

"Who framed my sister and what does that have to do with Edison?"

"EDISON framed your sister. EDISON did it Liv." Cyrus said proud of his accomplishment.

"Edison?" Olivia might not have loved or cared about that man but she was still hurt he would do that to her and angry he did that to her.

"Yes Liv. Dinner will be ready soon. I have some work to catch up on." Cyrus kissed Olivia cheek and left her standing there shocked hurt and angry.

"Livvie if you want some space I'll go." Fitz knew she must be going through tons of emotions when you dated a murderer and the man who made your sister hide all her life.

Olivia kept quiet and curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Livvie come here."

She shook her head no.

"Olivia come to me." Fitz said into a forceful tone that made Olivia go to him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms arms around "Even gladiators have to cry sometimes it's only natural." Olivia let it all out.

Once she was all done she said "I'm sorry."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look beautiful today?" Fitz smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Well thank you. Really Fitz thanks for holding me being there for me when I needed someone. Thank you."

"Livvie you said me name." All Fitz heard was his name coming out of her mouth. He loved his name more than anything now.

"I did." She said smiling. Fitz smashed his lip onto Olivia's. Olivia wanted to pull away but changed her mind. She gave Fitz tongue access to her mouth they tasted each other remember what each tasted like. After there passionate kiss all Olivia could say was "Wow."

"Wow." Fitz repeated. "That was incredible." Fitz smiled at Olivia who smile finally reached her eyes.

"Your a great kisser."

"Date me Livvie I'm a divorced father of two. Date me."

"I'll think about it." Olivia phone started ringing. She answered and her smile quickly became a frown telling Fitz who was on the other line. "I'm at Cyrus house baby could you come in get me?" Olivia said in a sexy tone upsetting Fitz. He got up and started walking towards the door after Edison agreed she hung up and stopped Fitz. "Fitz I'm sorry. I had to."

"Ok move."

Olivia pressed her lips against his. "I'm staying Fitz. When he get here I'm going to tell him what I know and how I'm going to leave. I'm going to put him in jail where he belong Fitz. I'm sorry I called him baby in front of you. Don't leave me.I...I...I need you."

"Livvie?" Olivia could tell Fitz wasn't sure if she meant it.

"I mean it.I know I only personally knew you for two days but there was an instant attraction. Did you feel it Fitz? Did you?"

"I felt it. I feel it Liv. I do. Date me Liv."

Just then they heard Edison and Cyrus going at it. Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. She looked at him, he was kissed his cheek, wiped the lipstick off his face. She went into the bathroom. Olivia was going to make that man wish she was still his. Olivia fixed her make-up and dressed. Edison was going beg. When she walked out Fitz mouth dropped he was going to start drooling soon. Olivia giggled. "Now Mr. President you don't want the press tok see you drooling now do you?"

"The press will understand if they see you right now. Wow." Olivia had baby blue leather pants on that made her ass pop, A baby blue silk t-shirt, a baby blue leather jacket, and 3 inch heel baby blue boots. Her hair was wild in a stylish way. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of her. Fitz never had a favorite color until this day. "Wow." Fitz wanted to kiss her.

"You can make out with me later Fitz. I have somethings to do. Come on." She smiled.

Fitz hoped that meant she was going to date him. He followed her down the stairs everyone mouth dropped at Olivia. Abby must have went and got her sister."Hi Edison."

Edison ignored her greeting "Why we're you in a room alone with the President of the United States Olivia?"

"You like the look? It screams dangerous don't you think?" Olivia said ignoring the question.

"Yeah Liv." He decided to drop the topic until later. "Let's go home now."

Olivia looked him in eye "I'm breaking up with you."

"No you won't Olivia." He said seeing that Olivia found herself again.

"Wanna bet. I am a free woman to date whomever I want. Kiss who I want." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"No you are not. Let's go. Stop being a bitch because you see the President. He doesn't want you Olivia. Let's. Go."

"Is that so?" Olivia walked up to Fitz leaping into his arms causing him to fall on the couch she gave him a scorching hot kiss her fingers roaming his hair, massaging his scalp and Fitz feeling on her butt causing her to wiggle against him. When they pulled apart trying to catch there breath. Everyone was shocked, Edison was angry. Olivia licked her lips "I disagree Edison."

"You little whore." Edison was pissed.

Olivia walked up to Abby who had a mirror and baby blue lipstick. Olivia did her thing. She walked to Edison

"5. You call me a whore when you've been raping your Secretary in my bed my house and I'm the whore. PLEASE!"

" the President wants me...bad! Oh and he's a great kisser something you aren't. Oh we can't forget how sexy he is. He's a 10 your a 3! I love 10s Edison you better step your game up. Besides bout time you get to a 5 I'd probably be the President wife. I like the sounds of that don't you Fitz? Olivia Grant has nice ring to it don't you think Fitz?" Fitz nodded "Beautiful, can't wait."

"3. Your a murderer! You framed my sister! So that's why I can date and you can't blackmail me. On a unrelated note your cousins were killed in a car accident 2 days ago. Karma is a bitch." She seen the anger in his eyes.

"2. If you plan on getting me back your going to have to bring me the stars and moon. You have to earn me. Even though I know you are going to fail massively." Olivia shrugged her shoulders "Oh well Edison."

"1. Don't try to earn me. She faced Fitz "Yes." It took a few seconds. Fitz had the biggest smile known to America. "I absolutely love your dimples Fitz." His eyes were a shiny blue. She turned back to Edison "Like I was saying don't try to earn me. As of now I'm THE FIRST GIRLFRIEND." She seen how Cyrus face went pale. ",Cyrus calm yourself I have a plan." Cyrus relaxed just a little. Olivia kissed Edison forehead leaving a blue lipstick mark then back slapped him on the floor. "You have 5 seconds to get out and leave me alone if you bother me I will report you to the police." Edison got up and glared at Olivia and Fitz slamming the door as you left. Olivia sat down by Fitz on the couch. "Cyrus get a bottle of wine and a glass for everyone."

Cyrus left and got a glass of wine and 9 cups. Olivia poured everyone a drink left and got her a bottle for her personally. She turned the bottle up swallowing almost choking. Fitz took the bottle out her hand asking "Have you lost your mind?"

"No." She took the wine back.

"Are you ok? Cyrus asked.

Olivia lifted the glass of wine up and slammed it down getting glass in her hand. "I'm fine."

Fitz winced at the glass that entered his skin. Olivia sister and everyone else but Olivia seemed to notice. "Come on talk to me Liv. Olivia sister said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs they went to Olivia temporary room. Olivia told her everything. Edison using what happened to keep her in the relationship Fitz and her immediate attraction. Olivia sister Hope said " Love at first sight."

"You know I don't believe in that crap but honestly I'm starting to." Olivia said blushing.

"Livvie I thought you should know we need to get your bloody hand cleaned up and-" Hope said a little worried.

"Apologize to everyone." Olivia said smiling

"Actually-" Hope said.

"Come on Hope." Olivia said happy to have her sister back.

Olivia ran down the stairs with her sister following.

"Where's Fitz?" The first thing she realized was Fitz, secret service, and the first kids wasn't there.

"He left Liv he had a meeting to go to and you did sort of got glass in his hand and arm. Cyrus said cleaning up the glass and wine.

"I did what!?"

"Liv he'll be fine." Hope said hoping to calm her little sister down.

"I need to talk to him Cyrus.!" Olivia said practically screaming scared he didn't want her anymore.


	6. Can we take it slow?

"Livvie he's at the meeting by now. Sorry." Cyrus said knowing Fitz was probably rushed to the White House to get the glass out even though it wasn't a big deal. Fitz wanted to tell her he had to leave but the secret service didn't want to waste time.

"No your not." Olivia took off up the stairs like a little girl who didn't get her way. The last time Cyrus seen her act like that was when she got a 83% on her presidential test he gave her back in college. Her sister went up after her gave her a lecture then she left to go to bed.

Cyrus came in the next day "Olivia get up we have a job to go to." Cyrus said tapping his watch. Olivia took a shower, dressed, ate, and went to work with Cyrus. As soon as she got to The White house she started her work. She was walking towards the Oval for her, Cyrus, and Fitz meeting when she heard Cyrus and Fitz yelling at someone. Olivia just walked in and seen Fitz ex wife. Olivia was going to turn and leave but Fitz told her to stop. Olivia froze in her spot looking at him like he's lost his mind.

"Who is this Fitzgerald?"Mellie asked looking Olivia up and down.

"That's none of your damn business NOW GET OUT!" Fitz said pissed with Mellie.

"My name is Olivia Pope and I work for the president." Olivia said lifting her hand to be shook but Mellie didn't shake her hand she just looked away.

"I don't touch whores." Mellie said watching Fitz eyes turn stormy gray. Olivia was a beautiful woman and Mellie didn't like it one bit.

"Go to hell. Oh and as for whore I didn't sleep with my husband's step brother!" Olivia screamed storming out.

At least a hour later Fitz came in "How did you know?" He sat on her couch.

"I do my research. I am a professional fixer." Olivia said looking him in the eyes.

"Sit with me please?" Fitz was frustrated. He doesn't know how Mellie get to him the way she does.

Olivia sat next to him "What's wrong Fitz?" She touched his face.

"That woman is so... evil. What kind of man was I not to wait for you?" Fitz voice was cracking.

She leaned against Fitz "I'm here Fitz. For you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm fine." Fitz said. He refused to cry in front of her to show her his weak side.

"No your not." Olivia said.

" I'm fine Olivia. I just need some space." Fitz said stern and rude.

Olivia jumped at his tone of voice letting him go and slid away. "Ok."

"Olivia I'm sorry." Fitz said with sadness in his voice.

Cyrus walked in "Sir you have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Dammit Cy don't you think you should knock before entering someone's office." Fitz said clearly angry.

"It's ok Cy I was getting ready to leave since I finished everything that needed to be done earlier. Call me if you need anything." She handed Fitz some papers that they needed to go over tomorrow since they didn't today. She grabbed her things. Fitz was already out the door while Cyrus held the door open for Olivia. Olivia locked her door "Cyrus, Mr. president have a good day." She put on a fake smile and left.

/

Special visit

Later that night Olivia had just got out the shower when she heard a knock at her door. Olivia peeked out she seen the President standing on the other side of the door. She slung her door open "What are you doing here?"

Fitz was breathing hard at the sight before him. Olivia in just a robe. From her right thigh down was showing. "We need to... um...um..."

Olivia asked "Would you like for me to write it down for you?" Olivia knew why he couldn't concentrate on his words. " Seriously Mr. President what do you want?"

"Talk." was all Fitz could say. Olivia let him in closing the door behind them. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Your forgiven but let's take it slow start off as friends. I wasn't ready when I said I would date you. It was to soon." Olivia said not looking at him.

Fitz walked up to the door " I understand. Why you said you would date me to make Edison Davis mad." Fitz said opening the door to leave.

"That's not it at all." Olivia said blocking his way.

"It's fine Olivia. I should go." Fitz said waiting for her to move.

"No we are not done talking. PLEASE?"

Fitz moved her out the way. "Later my children are waiting for me." Fitz left without another word.

Olivia laid in bed worrying. Worrying about Fitz. She knew she hurt him. She should've just straight out told him how it was better if they slowed down and they still could have been a couple. They only been a couple for less than 24 hours. She fell into a restless sleep with all her worries.


	7. Earn Me!

The next morning Olivia got up bright and early ready for a new day in DC. She checked her phone seeing that she got 3 missed calls and one message all from Cyrus.

Olivia took a shower and got ready to meet Fitz and Cyrus at a famous restaurant known for their Famous Pancakes. She heard many rumors about there pancakes, good and bad but she never been there. Olivia finished getting dressed all warm since it was winter. She grabbed her keys, purse and phone and left. When she got to the restaurant The President and his Chief of Staff was already there. Olivia smiled at the men who stood up when she approached. Giving Cyrus a hug felt normal but giving The President that she had broken up with last night felt weird so she held her hand out to be shook. Once their hands touched she became angry with herself for leaving such a man. They sat and ordered food. Tom from the secret service approached the table. "Ms. Pope a boy who claims to be your brother seems to be arrested and is asking for you." Tom said.

"Dammit." Olivia said pissed. She took out her wallet and looked up to Cy with his wallet out for her to take.

"Here." Cyrus said handing his wallet to her knowing if the police personally brought her brother to her it was going to cost more than usually.

"I can't Cy-" Olivia said knowing whatever her brother did was going to cost her she still couldn't take money from him or anyone at that.

"You can and you will." Cyrus said sternly.

Olivia kissed his cheek took his wallet and left. Outside she was greeted by her brother looking a little beat up. "How much officer?" Olivia said angrily.

"$2000." The officer said flatly

"What the hell did he do?" Olivia said glaring at her brother.

"Attacked security and beat up Senator Davis and his brother." The officer said disgusted. While Olivia pulled out the money. She handed it to him and they released her brother. She walked away with her brother following. Once they entered the restaurant Olivia screamed "Why?" Startling Fitz and Cyrus.

"I know what he did to you." He said matching Olivia's tone.

They stared at each other as minutes past Olivia hugged him and he hugged her back "You got to stop fighting people. One day someone is going to press charges and I won't be able to get you out. STOP. IT. NOW."

"Ok sis. Is that the president?" Olivia brother said with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Yup." Olivia said like it wasn't a big deal.

They approached the table and Cy and The President stood up. "Cy!" Olivia brother said giving him a big full hug. Cyrus chuckled and hugged him back "Terry what did you do now?"

"Mr. President I plan on having a good political talk with you. My name is Terrance Pope but I am called Terry. I am Olivia's little brother and the biggest baddest troublemaker known to the Pope and can't forget the Beene family." Terry said giving a big full Pope smile that matched Olivia's.

"Nice to meet you Terrance. They shook hands then Terry held a chair out for his sister. Cyrus had pulled a chair over so he sat and observed as Olivia ate. She seem sad and he was sure it wasn't because Edison. He then focused on the President of the United States and noticed the same sadness in his eyes. He knew something was going on between them or had between them.

Olivia broke him out of his thoughts "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine Liv." He said with small smile.

Cyrus asked Olivia "Olivia did you bring the envelope?"

"Yeah." She took the envelope out opening it.

"Cyrus this was supposed to be a regular-"

Olivia cut Fitz off and started reading the letter that wasn't in correct format.

"Dear Olivia Pope, My name is Melody Grant. My husband well my ex husband is the President and I want him back. I will pay you $5,000 dollars a week to keep me informed in his personal life and destroys anyone he starts to see if you happen to start working at the White House also He never liked the way I dressed so YOU WILL give me dress tips since you seem to be more "FASHIONABLE!" Anyways my email: MelodyGrant4people Email me soon.

Sincerely, Mellie."

Olivia said looking the President in the eyes afterwards.

"Is that why you started working for me to do as my ex says for $5,000?" Fitz said never breaking eye contact.

"Do you really think I give a damn about that woman? If you do your an idiot." Olivia said coldly.

"I guess I am an idiot because I think so."

Olivia got into the President's personal space and said "Lucky you Mr. President. I Quit!" With that Olivia got her things throwing the envelope at Fitz head and left out the building.

Cyrus told the President "You get her back or I quit.

Fitz took off after her grabbing her by the arm. "Olivia-"

"Olivia Olivia Olivia I'm so so sorry. Your not Fitz you are out here because Cyrus made you so please stop go and do whatever you want. I don't care. I Quit."

Olivia got in the car and left while her brother constantly asked was she ok.

They got to her apartment she went straight to her room closing the door. She showered and laid in bed acknowledging her loss. She cried she just lost her dream job, a man she managed to fall in love with in a few days and now Cyrus is going to quit because she quit.

There was a knock on her room door. "Come in." She said not facing the door.

She heard the door close and lock and turned around to see The President standing there watching her she stared at him. "Get Out."

"No."

"Yes. NOW!"

"No I won't leave and you won't quit."

" I don't want you here."

" I'll do anything to get you to come back to me. To the White House."

" Well your wasting your time."

"Please Olivia. I want you at the White House I need you at the White House."

"If you want me. If you need me. Earn me! Now Leave!"

"Olivia I'm sorry. I'll earn you."

Olivia refused to look at him. When she heard the door close she looked up. That's all she could after a few minutes she went to check on her brother but she only found a note saying He had a few errands to run. She went to the kitchen got a bottle of wine and went back to bed.

/

Terry and Fitz was outside talking

"How many brothers and sisters you have? If I'm going to earn her I need to earn their trust."

There's Hope, Olivia, Precious, Emilia then there's me which is Terrance, Robert, Usher, Sam, and Tyler. Olivia birthday is coming up soon we need to think of something that will blow everyone away in one day."

"Tell me about your sister and brothers." Fitz took Terry with him to the White House so they could plan for her big day while Fitz did as much work as he could and so Terry can see the Oval for the first time. At least 3 hours past before Terry returned home.

2 weeks past without a word from Fitz or Cyrus though she heard Cyrus decided to stay working for Fitz. Her brother has been in and out of the house like he has a job. Her 30th birthday was in a week and all she wanted for her birthday was Fitz and it killed her that he haven't tried to earn her at all.


	8. Happy birthday Livvie

Fitz was pushing meetings up and completed tons of work that he wouldn't have to worry about. He completed so many meetings and work that he could have Olivia's birthday week and Christmas week off. Terry had been buying everything he needed for Olivia's surprise party and bringing it to the White House with the money he gave him.

Thursday he woke up bright and early. He and his kids had breakfast then they left to there friend's house. Now he waited on Terry. 30 minutes later Terry arrived with a camera. Fitz started making cake from scratch when the kids came in asking what was going on when Fitz told them of his birthday surprise for Olivia and how he's hoping to win her heart both children in unison said " I wanna help!" They were jumping up in down like 3 year olds when they weren't close to that age unknown that they were being videotaped and Olivia would see. Terry set the camera up so he wouldn't have to hold it and he could help.

"Ok so I'm going to need

1 pound of Philadelphia cream cheese

Granulated white sugar

5 large eggs

Heavy whipping cream

2 bags of Oreo cookies

Parchment paper

Mini Chocolate Chips

9" cheesecake pan

Half-sheet cake pan

Mixer

Food Processor

Measuring Cups

Spoon

Hand Mixer

Small Bowl

Rubber Spatula

Melting pot

Regular pot

Snack size Ziploc bags." Fitz said writing everything down.

Everyone went searching for the things needed. It took at least a hour to find the things needed. They all went to work 4 hours passed and the Oreo cheesecake was done now sitting in the refrigerator for 8 hours. It would be about 6:00p.m. before the cheesecake could be took out and decorated. Terry went back to Liv's house to put the video on his computer. He came back at 2:00 p.m. to find the Grant family going through the decorations he bought. They were discussing were each decoration should go while Karen wrote it down. He sat next to the family he would be proud to be part of. "What about gifts?" He said everyone started thinking.

"We can get her a pandora p-lock gold bracelet with 3 charms one in the form of lip gloss so she will think of me, then a football for Ger and an American flag for daddy." Karen said smiling.

"I like it Kar. What do you think dad?" Gerry asked looking at his dad who just nodded.

When 5:50 rolled around they got out a pack of Oreos, heavy whipping cream, confection sugar, parchment paper, mini chocolate chips, hand mixer, small bowl, rubber spatula, melting pot, regular pot, snack size Ziploc bag, and measuring they got to work. After they finished decorating the cake they decided to go to bed early.

Later that night Fitz searched for the perfect gift and found it tomorrow will be his Livvie birthday with that he went to sleep.

Early the next morning Fitz gave a famous cake maker his order. Three hours later it was at the White House. The kids started putting up the decorations. Fitz order came a few hours later so did the kids. When they finished setting up it was 6:00 p.m. and time for Olivia to come. He got a text from Terry "On our way." He made sure everything was perfect. Terry had already talked to Olivia's sisters and brothers so they knew that was about to HAPPEN and WHERE they would be going and WHO they would meet. When Terry walked in with the Olivia and her siblings all he could do is stare at the blindfolded beauty before him in a pink girly fashionable birthday dress.

"Can you take this thing off me now?" Olivia said a little irritated.

"Yup." Her brothers and sisters said in unison still in awe of the President standing in front of them with a small smile on his face as Olivia blindfold was taken off.

"You bought the President for me?" Olivia said with a frown not very happy to see him.

"Actually the President bought us for your birthday he flew us down here. He saved us a lot of money." Precious said smiling.

"Well thank you Mr. President." Olivia said staring at him.

"Happy birthday Livvie." He said smiling. He went around shaking her brothers and sisters hand but when he got to Terry they had some type of special handshake. Her brother was clearly in on this and he must talked to everyone else because they weren't very shocked or blindfolded.

"So are we going-" Karen and Gerry cut her off.

"Nope the birthday dinner is here." Karen and Gerry said in unison. "Happy birthday Livvie!" Then they went around shaking everyone's hand.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling. They sat Olivia on the couch with the family sitting the couch across from her. The kids got the Pandora P-lock gold bracelet placing it around Olivia's wrist. Karen placed the lip gloss charm on and Olivia laughed then Gerry placed the football charm she smiled last but not least Fitz walked up getting on one knee and placed the American flag charm on it. Their eyes connected "thank you." she whispered.

Getting up to move away. The kids sat on each side of her. Terry announced "I'm going to play a little video that I edited while Fitz and I get food ready." Terry played the video and Fitz walked out with him following. They fixed food in silence both in there own thoughts. "Remember Fitz this isn't a birthday party it's a birthday dinner." Terry said handing Fitz some plates to take.

"I know. I know." Fitz said leaving the kitchen. He gave the kids a plate Then he got some more handing it to the adults when he reached down to hand Olivia her overly full plate of Chinese she sat the plate on her lap and reached for Fitz hand, holding it and looking into his eyes seeing sadness in his. When he looked into her eyes they were pleading for some alone time with him and sadness. Everyone engaged into a deep conversation didn't notice there little exchange between the two of them. He left to eat in the kitchen alone he was in such deep thought He didn't hear the footsteps come his way. Olivia touched his cheek making him jump a little he looked up at a smiling Olivia. "Hi."

"Hi." Fitz said smiling.

"I'm sorry. VERY sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me." Olivia said as her smile disappeared and she became serious. Fitz got up and left when he came back he seen a crying a Olivia.

"Hey don't cry I'm not mad at you." Fitz said pulling her on his lap. She buried her head in his neck.

"Please forgive me." Olivia said now that her crying subsided.

He wiped her face "No makeup?"

"No trying the look."

"Stop wearing makeup you look much better without it."

"I disagree."

"Please?"

"Ok."

"Stand up." Olivia stood up so did Fitz. "Hold your hair above your head." Olivia held her hair over her head. Fitz kissed the back of her neck making her shiver then he placed something cold that felt like a necklace around her neck. Olivia let her hair fall back into place and looked down at the locket tears slid down her face as she opened it. " It's a 14K yellow gold picture heart locket with a picture of me Karen and Gerry wearing a shirt saying I love Livvie but my shirt says Livvie= Future Grant. I had the picture put in using colored lasers. The front says Forever Our Livvie the back has my says FG3 which stands for Fitzgerald Grant the third inside left across from the picture engraved says I love Livvie. And yeah it costed alot but it was totally worth it. I know you probably received much more special -." Olivia couldn't stop herself from letting out a huge sob. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck practically strangling him. They heard everyone go 'aww'

"This means the world to me" She said sniffling. He dried her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling at her. She pulled back.

"I don't like it... I love it." Olivia said. She kissed him with full on passion.

"This is like something from a romance novel."Precious said.

"And she said life isn't a fairy tale She sure as hell made hers into one." Emilia said wiping her eyes.

"Mr. President is fine but I want cake." Hope said smiling.

The men pretended to throw up. "This is like a chick flick." Terry said disgusted.

Karen and Gerry screamed "Breathe!" Everyone bust out laughing. Fitz and pulled away laying her head on his chest. "Oh god." Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

"Wow. I missed you Livvie." Fitz said he leaned down to kiss her again but Hope stopped them.

"For the love of God you two can make out naked on the counter but fix me cake first."

Fitz bent down at a giggling Livvie. Hope decided "Everyone grab a fork and we will save them a piece." Everyone did as told.

Fitz pulled away Olivia started pouting "Hold on baby." He whispered. "Eat all the cake. That's for everyone but Liv." Olivia stepped on his foot "Ouch!"

"But I want cake Fitz." Olivia said really pouting.

"Well I personally baked you your own cake but I don't think you deserve it."

"I'm sorry." Olivia said touching his cheek.

"It's ok."

"Can I have my cake please?"

"Fine." Fitz pulled out the cake.

"It's pretty what kind is it?" Olivia asked after Fitz put the cake down.

"Oreo cheesecake." Fitz said. Olivia leaped into his arms kissing him like crazy. "I take that that's your favorite."

"You didn't buy it?"Olivia asked wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

"Nope." Fitz said.

Olivia got down grabbing two forks, a knife, and the cake passing all the pouting faces who were stuck with Vanilla cake. When she walked into the the living room her parents sat on the chair watching the video of Fitz and the kids cook and bake it was just ending when they all screamed We love you Livvie. She put her cake down hugging her parents. She ran into the kitchen dragging Fitz out with her. "Fitz this is my mom Faith Pope and my dad Oliver Pope." Fitz shook their hands "Nice to meet you." They smiled at the President of the United States. Olivia brothers and sisters introduced them to the first children and her parents joined her and Fitz. Karen gave them forks. Olivia was the first to taste the cake. "Fitz this is awesome amazing, wonderful, extraordinary, -" "Livvie I get it." She smiled and fed him a piece. Fitz was surprised at how good it came out. She continued feeding Fitz with longing in her eyes. "Livvie I'm full." She gave him one last piece and continued talking to her parents and eating.

"So Liv if you two have kids what are the theme names?" Her mom asked curious

"Mom!" Olivia said not knowing how Fitz will feel about this subject.

"Love for the girls and SOS for the boys. L is Lauren O is Oceanna maybe V is Valerie E is Erica. Fitzgerald Pope-Grant the fourth and the SOS I haven't figured out the boys name yet. What do you think?" Fitz asked thinking of boy names.

"You really thought about this haven't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes sir anything for your daughter." Fitz said laying his head against Olivia's back who seemed to be very comfortable in his lap.

"Do you want kids?" Oliver asked. He felt Olivia tense up.

"Yes sir as many as your daughter will give me." Fitz said pulling her closer she seem to have relaxed in his embrace. Olivia finished the cake and was getting sleepy. "You can't sleep yet Livvie."Fitz said as she cuddled up in his arms.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because... never mind honey. I'll be right here." Fitz said gently. She kissed him on the chest and was out like a light. Tom came and whispered in his ear "Marine 1 is waiting for you sir." Fitz got up with Livvie fast asleep. The brothers though sleepy carried Karen, Precious, and Emilia. "Tom carry Hope I seen you watching her and her watching you. You should talk to her so I'm assigning you to watch her while we are at Camp David."

"Yes sir." Tom said picking up Hope. Fitz walked into Marine One after saluting with the Marine One. On Tom way to Marine One he heard her.

"Tommy I...I missed you." A half sleep Hope said.

"I'm never letting you go were going to work something out because I'm not going to lose you again." Tom said as she got as close to him as they all boarded Marine One it took off to Olivia's surprise. Where they would be for a whole week.

_I wonder where. COMMENTS, IDEAS, and ADVICE are welcomed ;) :-)_


	9. Camp David

11:00p.m. They finally arrived Fitz took Olivia to their cabin and laid her in bed and walked out the door. He had the one Secret service at each person's cabin. When he got back to his cabin he went to the room across from Olivia. He dressed down to his boxers and got in bed, a few minutes later Olivia came in and wrapped her arms around him. Fitz turned in her arms "What are you doing?

"Cuddling what does it look like?" Olivia said.

"Olivia you know what I mean."

"I wanna cuddle with you. Do you want me to leave?" Olivia said looking into his eyes.

"No Livvie let's cuddle." Fitz said wrapping his arms around Livvie. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat with hers.

"Fitz?"

"Yes."

"Your heart." Olivia kissed the skin over his heart.

"What about it?" Fitz looked down at her who eyes grew a little large as she stared at the part of his chest that covered his heart. "Livvie what is it?"

"Your heart beats with mine. Our hearts beat in sync." Olivia started kissing his chest making him laugh. "This is amazing." When She settled down in his arms they exhaled loudly at the same time Olivia jumped up. "Fitz!"

"I know Livvie." Fitz said laughing at her.

"Fitz it's not funny and I'm not sleepy anymore. Come on let's watch a movie. No let's take a walk." Olivia said getting up.

"Livvie you have to put on some clothes you can't walk around in underwear and a bra."

Olivia grabbed something and ran off.

Fitz got dressed and waited downstairs she came down with her boots in her hand. She sat on the couch and started to put her boots on but Fitz took them from her and put her shoes on for her. They walked out the cabin hand in hand with secret service agents following.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Camp David."

"Fitz."

"Livvie."

"What are your intentions with me?"Olivia said looking at their entwined hands.

"To TAKE CARE, LOVE, CHERISH, and PROTECT YOU. We are going to go on DATES privately and publicly. I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU and YOU WILL give me beautiful babies. That's a promise." Fitz said confidently

"That's a big promise."

"I can fulfill it." Fitz kissed her on the lips. It started soft and sweet then it became passionate and full of need. "Let's go back to the cabin."

"Take me to the cabin." Olivia was still trying to catch her breath. Fitz picked her up and carried her into the cabin back to the room. Fitz laid her gently on the bed. "Fitz,-" Fitz placed his lips against hers.

"We will wait." He helped strip Olivia to her bra and did the same and got in bed with her only in his boxers.

"I feel horrible, it's just I wanted my first to be married. You can um...Go...well...um-

"Livvie I understand you wanting to wait. Calm down, I'm not going to touch you down there if you don't feel comfortable. I can wait as long as you need. We can work something out right?" Fitz said rubbing my back. Olivia nodded laying her head on his chest. They exhaled together making Olivia smile, they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

HTHTHTHTHT

Hope and Tom sat in the living room staring at eachother. Hope struggled to form words. Her mouth would open when she thought she could say something then immediately shut close when she realized she couldn't. Tom finally broke the silence "I missed you."

"Me too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Tommy please?"

"Tell me."

"You promise not to hate me when I tell you?"

OFOFOFOFOFOF

The next day Olivia woke up first. She got out of Fitz grasp and went to the other room to get some clothes. She showered and cooked Fitz breakfast. She came into the room sitting the tray on a dresser she then pressed her lips to Fitz it took a few seconds for Fitz to respond. She pulled away smiling at a smiling Fitz.

"I made you breakfast." She handed him his food on a tray.

For the rest of those few days Olivia and Fitz had heated make out sessions and tons of cuddling. For Hope and Tom there was a lot of arguing and tears. For Emilia and Harry the secret agent there was a lot of smiling and slight touches or compliments. For Precious and Kenneth another agent there was walks or watching movies. For Faith and Oliver they cuddled watched movies took walks and just be happy.


End file.
